Neesey
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ps_KCjijR4A 8:37 SEXXTHYY 7K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23zQIB47Bkw 6:19 xfactor tour, zelda, neesey stfu 3.1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSxX1Cc3JxA 8:20 simplesvlog 2.8K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2d7mgtshshQ 8:08 Bitchy air hostesses + rambles 5.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-YJcj4EZpw 7:38 I AM A MONSTER 5.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHHRgQbk2yE 7:43 OHAITHUR 4.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DRPcY3MId8 0:45 Gary 4.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-2BctXo9U8 3:39 I have blue hair!? 17K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8d3kpBb8m9c 6:40 monster returns lolz 3.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzfi4K9wSDM 3:12 many neeseys 3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xdgeOWevSI 3:53 nyannyanneeseycat 4.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9WpsnqmYcQ 2:19 Neesey Rambles 4.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-pR0qkW8V8 3:49 HOW DID YOU KNOW 7.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5YhK30hkjQ 5:46 Room tour 18K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2pQLmvFhZ8 2:08 Starstruckk 3.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IE4ty-x5DUA 4:10 Jack Wills, Zombies, Raisins, Purple hair.. haters gon lovee this 4.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PXUBiSM8VY 2:18 Dying My Hair Purple 81K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=841WnLh2SBE 4:06 Youtube Survey 2011 3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAcKer9bBxk 1:40 I MET THE MIDNIGHT BEAST! 2.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTzngHrgiQ0 3:00 Anything you can do.. I can do better! 9.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9g6acZ76jhs 2:49 FACTS ABOUT NEESEY :3 6.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRaK414wN2g 6:07 Fireworks, Just Dance, Boom 3.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEniE54gloc 2:04 Poppies, Umbrellas, Subway.. 2.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xioqpcub1Ec 1:32 Pikachu, full fringe, blah 4.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yq12kvW-0lw 2:39 My life is spiralling downwards.. 3.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eiwmtiqDoQU 4:30 College, Emo, Adele. 7.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnS-dlUgk1g 1:25 The Show - Lenka 5.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wY8iHfRWLW4 7:37 Questions And Answers 6.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aEdd8Jtzn4 2:22 What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction Music Video 17K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0dB8mfivc4 2:24 I GOT TO TALK TO THE MIDNIGHT BEAST! 7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWKrQILI5k4 0:57 Llama Song 8.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLeWbZXHGAs 5:37 Festive Gathering, Sparkly Bows, Meeep 4.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-v7g2lE2MM 8:55 Christmas Haul 11K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVsS-g_iWno 7:55 Christmas, Name My 3ds + Radio mentions! 4.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ouz9WY-z42w 3:33 I had the time of my life.. 9.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=seXDJrcLRok 2:19 Can somebody buy me a life? 3.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErFs-RP8mi4 4:50 Let's sit down for a chat. 5.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rIpy0Czk0A 2:21 Never Shout Never Fangirl 5.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5x2Q0tkh1M 1:56 IDENTICAL TWINS - mary kate and ashley girls 218K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVEcZx8TDu4 10:15 My Boyfriend Does My Makeup Tag 48K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dLdP3uiDR4 6:45 Staring Contest And I'm A Lizard! 9.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqRFFucHo1Q 6:26 Get ready with me: Everyday makeup (old version) ~ 7.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGJJi7b2FLQ 5:53 TIGER PRINCESS :3 6.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8JA7Io-vqI 7:36 Flashy Lights, Black Rock Shooter, Hair FAQ + SUMMERRR 6.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UETi16ntFCE 6:00 HOW NOT TO COOK STRAWBERRIES AND MELTED CHOCOLATE? 11K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRjPysnA1T0 6:46 HOW TO GET HUGE HAIR! 18K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKWOc36eAGY 5:43 Update and mini haul 5.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFDnLo6EBuk 4:43 How To; Going Out Makeup - Heavy Smokey Eyes 9.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygq2VaBYDVc 9:00 Hair FAQ's 14K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fq29vtbMeHE 6:04 how to bleach dark hair to blonde 829K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iJoTH1E730 5:35 Dying my hair pink and blue 241K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5rDwTRAqBA 5:25 Real life memes 45K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7Bmq_Bji44 2:14 putting coontails/stripes in extensions! 14K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knX5NspBvCg 6:05 Lightening bolt makeup - lady gaga inspired 3.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQo0KGhkCGU 4:59 Animal Crossing + Outfit of the day! 9.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysRHW3vjdcM 6:10 Intro, big hair.. just keep swimming! 10K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fQVekTviz8 3:48 How i do brown smokey eyed makeup! 20K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xrEPiWTGtE 8:22 Birthday Haul! 32K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2T6-Ug0pohQ 6:29 Summer in the city, stupid train people + rambling 8.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQ2YVJ7ZI4o 5:07 GCSE results, lazer quests and pink/red hair! 14K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5l_3AP_lbY 2:25 We are never ever getting back together - Taylor swift 11K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeHf_y9_Fmg 4:12 What happens when you're sick.. 10K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpI-QmJej1o 1:12 Grow a pear - Kesha 7.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTD9B78QvU4 8:10 Dying my hair red/dark pink.. 5.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wi3s2PFSjFM 5:57 I dyed my hair red, poptarts, pokemon black and white 2 and more.. 17K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kpfg3NPy_SY 1:07 Requests and thankyou! 5.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAymoYnvOX0 5:45 Cat Invasion, OOTD and Q+A! 6.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2D-ZMwthUk 3:57 Pink and black sparkly makeup! 7.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-tUQCeEsL0 4:31 Rambles of hair dye, cats and abby lee miller 9.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I92mSAgcA5U 2:05 Cat's Random Thoughts.. (Victorious Skit) 41K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUfxhUmaUHU 6:36 Never be afraid to be a little weird.. 9.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruTu5WviRXU 11:12 CHRISTMAS HAUL! 69K views5 years ago Last vlog of 2012..! :o 12K views5 years ago 2013, dealing with hate and just general rambles! 7.6K views5 years ago IT FINALLY SNOWED WOOOOOOOO 18K views5 years ago Update of life 10K views5 years ago Zac Efron + Grumpy Neesey 9.4K views5 years ago Q+A 1 - PIKACHU VS NARGLES? 8.2K views5 years ago Wreck It Ralph, The Dentist + Late Night Rambles.. 8.7K views5 years ago DAY IN THE LIFE OF NEESEY: Sophie/Drunk Makeup 8.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oI4dzhDLbTc 10:36 DAY IN THE LIFE 2: Shopping and Piercings! 16K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BUTTy2Zv4w 10:02 Story time, and I dyed my hair blue! 15K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2V9-7esk57I 6:26 How i dyed my hair blue! 45K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4a9HqIeORg 5:31 Get Ready With Me! - Casual Makeup/Hair 109K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_fwitvJexc 15:05 MASSIVE HAUL VIDEO! 52K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1lc26xFTD0 12:24 Exams are over, Animal Crossing New Leaf & Graze Boxes! 15K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtBMqk0nYis 9:07 ANIMAL CROSSING NEW LEAF FIRST IMPRESSIONS! ☆ - By a fangirl.. 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFtL5f3dS1s 3:17 HOW TO BE PASTEL GOTH!??/Fringe FAAIL! 274K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iY9nVqmKg5I 8:00 Neesey, Where Have You Been? ~ Serious Talks. 15K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2e8vRnnMpfc 9:27 How to dye your hair pastel purple: THE NEW WAY! 415K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNFhE2TRjEk 10:47 NEW HAIR?! College, Weird Nail Salon Visits +.. STUFF | Vlog 19K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4_E5oyT5XU 9:00 ❤ BACK TO SCHOOL: School/College Supplies Haul 12K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAfom59S1qw 9:05 MY SEA MONKEY ADVENTURE! 61K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yiHkl5hXEyA 9:36 MEOW 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbbsuGZqxrE 4:51 ♡ The Perfect Paradox ♡ Cute Jewellery 8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTBj2xmBNJ0 7:18 Theory test, Lana Del Rey, Black Hair and CHRISTMAS! 8.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pp1Z8dwZKeo 8:40 NOT FEELING FESTIVE?, Advent Calendars, Q+A video.. 5.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nf8WAIr7fXY 12:33 Christmas Haul 2013! 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YhtBOLrSS0 10:34 How I Clip In My Hair Extensions! 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOrQBcC6jLA 12:29 The Best Friend Tag! 7.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpRm5AEB6Uc 11:58 January Favourites 2014... Unicorn Shoes, Pokemon X and Cat Beds! 8.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtbHkLyFSqA 9:12 Valentines Day Expectations VS Reality 5.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBp5cjt-mA8 9:25 Tumblr Question and Answers + Mini Vlog! 6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcaFCCxAYSo 12:02 Day In The The Life Of #3 - Ice-Skating, Hair Dye and Instagram Projects! 7.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etDA50lGPOk 7:52 FEBRUARY FAVOURITES! 6.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Su29qWkSNo 11:40 Room Tour! 18K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrvjVIUHZ44 6:24 4 Vintage/Pinup Inspired Hair Looks! ~ Quick and Easy ~ 16K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgdU_lX_1Rs 13:13 GET TO KNOW ME TAG - Soulmates, First times and Favourites 9.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APnWd1kXjVA 16:01 Day In The Life Of #4: THE SIMS + attempted revision... 9.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycVYH7cScW8 14:39 Hair Dye Remover - Colour B4, Provoke, Hair Rewind etc 39K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcIvQ6KfXQw 8:54 How I dyed my hair bright purple! 111K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Qo3k6whl2Y 11:44 How to: Bleach black hair to blonde 173K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1OFOL5_8EQ 14:18 Mega Big April Favourites - LimeCrime, DressLink and More 7.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqKotbzY1qk 11:24 Names, Cats and SUN SUN SUN | Vlog 7.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uwn-Rj5ThME 11:46 DAY IN THE LIFE #5: Kids Toy Shopping and CAKE 9.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3nvIScs-jY 12:22 How NOT To Bake A Cake.. 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_1wMxDcLEq0 12:31 DIY Hair Mask for Very Damaged Hair 149K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKuh3syKqh0 9:22 Exam FAIL, Shoutouts + Lady Gaga | Vlog 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzTqCGqtHYU 11:05 How I Bleached My Roots! 43K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUMq7rg7dbs 8:17 NEW HAIR, missing teeth + MORE shoutouts! 16K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w291JSne3aA 9:12 PRIMARK HAUL! 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wr2W1bvbYk 10:29 ♥ How I Dyed My Hair Hot Pink! ♥ 164K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNuzDlU9UyI 7:00 I'm BLUUEE da do DE da bo daa + rambles. 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzeK7_AuMgI 6:49 ☆ How To Get Super Curly Hair ☆ 33K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCQTl1EHdRs 6:10 Day In The Life #6: Hair Tutorial + Visiting Beth 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCyZA6FOh8c 6:32 DAY IN THE LIFE #7: Telford Shopping + Polaroids 8.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnfgT5Ol8UM 7:40 ♥ Dirty Looks Hair Extensions Review! ♥ 28K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZ18KTrq2ds 11:43 A Look At My Poster Wall + Netflix Chats | VLOG 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxeVozJZwwE 10:18 JULY FAVOURITES! 9.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvybcXR3VaQ 11:23 What I Got For My 18th Birthday!! 19K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sbHaIZ63UM 9:18 PASTEL BLUE HAIR TUTORIAL 105K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFdlbQv1eW4 7:32 Iggy Azalea, Uni? + Driving test! | VLOG 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13X-LLqDvSg 8:36 August Favourites + Haul! 13K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrVxNn_pVtI 10:04 HUGE MAKEUP CLEAROUT! 22K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Jaa5m22_sA 11:25 College Dorm/Uni HAUL! 27K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLckk6Cj7eI 12:48 WOULD YOU RATHER? Ft Ninkcompoop + Scola! 16K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BA9ZNlQdxaE 10:52 Sexual Harassment Awareness | SAM PEPPER 415K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9vq1GJmbds 8:42 UNI ROOM/DORM TOUR! 51K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPS36E5EGVE 7:28 ❤ September Favs! ❤ Rotten Mind,TopShop & MORE 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7Vz0mkPBrI 7:01 I HAVE A PIERCING? + Lady Gaga | Vlog 16K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6buuKheqORY 4:26 HOW TO: Sea Shell Bra! 17K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCjxPkntX2k 9:39 Micro Link Hair Extensions: REVIEW 60K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7W-i1GpHjE 7:19 Space cat + impressions! | Q+A 9.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5U7FmuQOcds 9:15 My Tongue Piercing Experience! 143K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKerzMNpWzQ 5:49 November Favs! 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dR_Ig85H26c 6:47 My New Years YOUTUBE Resolution | VLOG 6.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYWMkSNVJi8 6:51 Spilling WINE on the carpet! |Xmas Vlog PART 1 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKaO_BMT6Ok 4:39 Sour Sweets, Dimi + OOTD |Xmas Vlog PART 2 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rc0PX0gevbs 7:45 What I Got For Christmas 2014 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1InRpTxGG8U 8:34 WEIRD QUESTIONS TAG! 9.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdvN0FPIm6M 5:17 Cutting A Little Full Fringe! :3 21K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQDOSk4f_gk 9:09 The TMI Tag! 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWBaHORlG2s 7:28 Dead Iphone + Degree Changes | VLOG 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgv9LIt8CLs 7:09 Missguided Haul ~ 17K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrloarMWj40 6:53 Username Change + Kitchen Tour? | VLOG 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLsLbjxqJ30 6:41 THE EMOJI TAG! 9.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiXpspbMPVc 6:57 NATURAL LOOSE CURLS | Tutorial 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcN1Y73BoU8 6:50 Daily Makeup Routine | Tutorial 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdAcjuDOgB8 8:27 MANY UPDATES / Charli XCX, Sea Life Centre, BLahh 9.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBLeBJqUy70 10:11 FIRST TIME CONTOURING // Smashbox Review 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPj206FSGHA 9:22 SprinkleOfGlitter Video Shoot // Car Vlog 6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJgnePEzXYg 7:54 SprinkleOfGlitter Video Shoot // Filming + Field Chills 5.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUSIRiNVNY0 9:18 Against Gay Marriage? 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSoRy7_kj1o 7:56 EX BOYFRIEND, DREAMS + MORE | 1 WORD TAG 8.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtMICE1GWtI 12:00 Uni Halls Room Tour + Chats! | VLOG 40K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Da9Ygqj5acE 7:49 Hair Dye, Star Signs + Piercings | ASK NEESEY 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92n4VxuzOA0 7:37 5 NEW VIDEOS? + I STOLE a cat! | VLOG 5.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgrtZJBERnA 8:33 Moving home + MESSIEST ROOM EVER! | VLOG 6.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uv1j4Eb8Mh8 11:05 HOLIDAY HAUL | Mermaids, Sassy Tshirt + More! 8.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8EphFn1AD74 7:34 TINDER CHAT UP LINES EXPERIENCES! 7.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DpCEeio8nTg 13:04 New Flat Move In + Driving! | VLOG 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9MuZ3A86QE 5:36 What I Packed For My Holiday Abroad | Cyprus 4.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBPYpBK0M4Y 15:23 Makeup Chats + A Look In My Memory Box! | VLOG 7.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fd5YQvonZPU 7:54 Little Neesey Facts 8.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66m79xCcABg 9:24 NOVEMBER HAUL: Public Desire, H&M, TopShop... 7.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tExeA_KsgWc 7:41 When Losing Interest In Youtube Strikes.. 6.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXSRcPdZuJ4 21:48 What I Got For Christmas 2015 7.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P16wcfrJrM4 14:45 WINGED EYELINER: For Beginners 8.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Vwv6Cskg1w 11:30 Who is my YOUTUBE BOYFRIEND? 4.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4Ve2BSrZvY 9:33 TOPSHOP HAUL 7.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6sCpNLJNXY 8:44 Parents Hate Tattoos? | ASK NEESEY 2 6.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLIsxqn05M0 10:38 Full Coverage Foundation Routine | M.A.C Cosmetics 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDHN0SIWqFU 14:57 ALL TIME LOW GIG + HOTEL CHILLIN' | DAY IN THE LIFE 3.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4Snfdq7NdI 12:31 WET TO DRY HAIR STRAIGHTENER | First Try Review 5.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLvAxvv4-CY 11:33 VALENTINES DAY OUT & XBOX ELITE CONTROLLER | Day In The Life 4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_GfQIJnLKk 10:08 Covering my PHONE in GLITTER + GIVEAWAY! ♥ 5.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JwO4L7aukY 10:07 Old School Vlogging // Hair Updates, First Tattoo, Face Swap... 3.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oAVYOIppvI 9:17 FRUITS AND NAILS | Day In The Life 5.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPqeSuFw7fw 8:32 MY FIRST TATTOO - Answering your questions!! 8.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcGWB-Uk3Eo 11:44 A Whole Load Of Hair Care Tips // Products I love 4.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fp5Noq7dkFw 11:24 BLACK TO BLUE OMBRE | Hair Dye Experiment 49K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4tFsNqGCg0 11:27 MARCH FAVOURITES // Pink Leather Jacket + Charli XCX spray! 3.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IV36KS7gFmA 7:02 How I Wash & Dye My Hair Extensions! 5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2htKivrR1Ek 6:42 Little Primark Haul! | Spring 2016 6.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQ4m9O9hCoU 10:33 Imperfections don't exist // Body Image Talk 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txZpO6dD4Yc 14:53 SUPRISE FESTIVAL THEMED GIFTBOX OPENING! - #TBPGiftBox 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2N6NLXgHpI 5:13 CHARLI XCX | Inspired Makeup Look 8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sywWhReeu68 6:30 Turning My Friend Into A Fire Queen | Red, Orange and Yellow Hair Tutorial 7.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RPPGh_ECZA 5:54 ROAST YOURSELF CHALLENGE (Diss Track) 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnIIfs3xaJI 16:50 Scene Queen Throwback Transformation! - Recreating Teenage Me 9.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-EJ3cSba9Y 13:19 Just Incase I Go Bald.. // Donalovehair Wig + Giveaway! 5.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5mLCVL2iWU 9:35 Watch Out Kylie Jenner - Lip Plumper by 4 You By You 4.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxPSNjGcdEo 10:50 I LOVE BIRMINGHAM ACCENTS | Ask Neesey 3 4.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6erqqi7bsc 7:19 Little TRY ON Of DRESSES | BooHoo 5.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6ViTBgi7q4 15:18 MY CAR IS DESTROYED 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slgzAR_hpYs 12:01 LAZY DAY IN MY PJ'S 5.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfziBeqs1Ng 8:16 PRE WEDDING PARTYING 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6yhwJZN-Yvc 10:15 BOOTS HAUL & Makeup TRY ONS! 4.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mU0AdgPwTDc 13:42 HANDBAG, HARAMBE & HOME 5.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXvJj34lNuM 13:19 CHATTY "WHAT'S IN MY BAG!" Ft. Teddy Blake 5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojAwF1jaexs 9:01 PACKING EVERYTHING I OWN - New Student Flat (PT 1) 4.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwcdhUGW8xg 10:35 EVERYTHING WENT WRONG - Moving Into Student Flat PT 2 4.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6Q758T5o7w 9:40 TRYING KYLIE LIP KITS - Maliboo & KoKo K! 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_iQdyS8zPNU 13:24 MY ANXIETY & How I Cope With It 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToMUZv9pkRU 9:07 CHILLIN WITH BAE 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtvx-hoMTkM 10:43 I BOUGHT LOADS OF COOL THINGS 4.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SLEYU8pfRg 14:07 DOCTORS VISITS & DISNEY SLEEPOVERS | Vlog 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrwCY43qS_8 10:02 River Island Haul & Chill 4.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlWdF8zxaV4 11:51 Moving In With My Boyfriend & LIFE STUFF | An Update 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GoutQjjpmc 10:04 Someone STOLE MY IPHONE! :( | VLOG 4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFy8jfgZmFk 11:58 BLOGGER EVENT IN LONDON (w/ TBP) ��Vlog�� 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBR1UVz4OR0 16:16 THE ULTIMATE CHRISTMAS TAG! 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4T2hwuSOWQ 14:04 The Body Shop Advent Calendar 2016 - Unboxing & Favs! 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJTrAkjqEYU 16:58 OPENING SOME CHRISTMAS PRESENTS EARLY | #SNShamper 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9ZHG5y2iwg 9:09 The year of realising things..? 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwA46GJW9d0 15:08 Christmas Haul!!! (finally lol) 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBKF7OVgVaQ 16:44 HE CAN'T REMEMBER OUR FIRST DATE! | The Boyfriend Tag 5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIT2GUrwRc8 20:22 ♡ Underage Binge Drinking Experience & Stories ♡ 7.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReAobqcOxB4 14:06 ♡ Primark has RLLY CUTE STUFF right now!! ♡ / A Haul 5.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqHqpvu8uJU 14:07 ♡ Hairdressers REFUSED to do my hair??? :( ♡ 9.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6Y5uCXOm0s 8:15 ♡ DYING MY HAIR DARK PINK! ♡ (& Bleaching Black To Blonde) 16K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNrYaKtDu6w 15:31 ♡ Apparently i'm arrogant and too driven lol ♡ 5.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqQ8VHyFvCY 14:30 ♡ Break-Up, Being In A Film + Bloody Rambling ♡ 5.2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFfZgraNBj0 14:35 orange hair to dark pink ft mess lol 9.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52ROZWpQxNo 14:15 a mediocre university room tour - second year 4.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWs_KDFHbZc 10:13 summer topshop haul! ~ ♡ 3.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhsEKStHA-0 12:47 lowkey 21st birthday chats / vlog 2.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmi_k0YatTQ 14:12 huge homeware haul!! ~ my first flat! ~ 4K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tp_7oz-LUSc 30:22 Ugly To Pretty ?? Get ready with me??? 4.8K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sx44DrJrkUM 8:44 how to be a bad b**** and stay positive!! - ask neesey 2.3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XIfNSzW2GU 8:46 My First BIG Tattoo! ♥ Experience & Tips ♥ 7.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAIXRwAKdfU 16:18 VLOG // London Chills & Urban Decay Event with NinkComPoop! 2.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuIAFghMJjI 20:02 I WAS HELD CAPTIVE BY MAN WITH A SHOTGUN ** with footage** - Bermuda Park 4.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWZ714lwBXk 13:33 THE BEST HAUL EVER!! | Huge Unboxing Of Beauty + Autumn Favs! 2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7voQ-mHhZBg 11:52 Hair and Nail Day & Youtube Space Party! | VLOG 1.8K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2WpHzJDOCA 8:22 How I Dry My Hair Straight! + GIVEAWAY!!! 2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=caIoTthpnVo 13:12 another christmas haul - 2017! 2.8K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqJaIj4TVBw 12:37 GRWM & Chill ~ I saw POPPY & went to NYC! 1.7K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eRulJH7bi0 21:40 HUGE BEAUTY HAUL! - Makeup, Haircare, Skincare & MORE! 2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojTcZ1ef_xQ 9:34 TRY-ON CLOTHING HAUL ~ Cute & Alternative Style ~ 2.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89gZDM6FXw0 8:41 impulsively dying my hair because i'm an adult 7K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkpr0CBxkjo 12:29 have i got a boyfriend? am i going to quit youtube? ~ Q&A 2.9K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lW3q4jAuc7o 15:59 how to get over a breakup 1.9K views2 weeks ago Category:Neesey Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART